290 Chorizo
by Talksh88t
Summary: le quotidien de nos deux meilleurs ennemis/amants sous la forme de drabbles de 290 mots
1. Livre

Un simple Livre

Confortablement installé au fond de son fauteuil , les pieds se réchauffant au feu de la cheminée ,son verre de rhum à la main ,Sirius regarda avec délice son amant lui tendre un paquet.

Severus s'assit a même le sol , regardant le Griffondor éventrer la décoration entourant le cadeau qu'il venait de lui offrir et a mesure que le papier était retirer voir le visage de celui-ci pâlir avant de prendre une violente couleur rouge ,et le regard que lui lança a se moment celui-ci était mémorable.

« Severus , tu te fiche de moi j'espère !fit Sirius en lui plantant un livre sous le nez . »

« Quoi , je pensais que sa te ferais plaisir , c'est un de tes sujets préférés quand même et t'arrêtes jamais de m'en parler.»

« Normal ! J'adore ça , mais y a des limites! tu m'aurais acheté , "_développer son cerveau pour les nul_", j'aurais étais moins vexé. »

«Tu en as un ? , souffla surprit Severus, pense à moi j'ai acheté ce livre , ma réputation est foutu . »

« Joue les victimes , fit Sirius en feuilletant le livre , d'habitude quand on donne ça à quelqu'un c'est jamais positif surtout , tu es aveugle ma parole , ta vue se titre , j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cent ans. »

« Sale Griffondor égoïste , un rien et c'est le retour de voldy , fit Severus en se levant pour se servir un verre . »

« C'est pas à toi qu'on vient d'offrir le "_Kamasutra de Serpentard pour les seniors_" ! Lui cria Sirius en lui lançant à la tête l'ouvrage .»


	2. Conversation

Conversation dans la discrétion d'une bibliothèque .

Sirius revenait d'une soirée ennuyeuse au ministère .

Il dénoua son noeu papillon et se dégourdit de se trop long diner mondain , se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une lumière dans la bibliothèque attira sa curiosité et fut surpris d'y trouvais son vieil ennemi de dos .

Il s'adossa a la porte essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention quand une voix suave l'interpella:

«Fais pas ton timide , dis moi ce que tu veux. »

Sirius cligna des yeux , comment l'avait il découvert ? Mais le plus surprenant était le ton qu'il avait employé , si sensuel ! Il obéit et s'approcha jusqu'à être dans son dos .

«Tu me veux , je le sais très bien . »

Sirius sursauta , les yeux écarquillés et déglutit , il est vrai qu'il y avait déjà pensé mais …

« Je suis si dur rien qu'en pensant à toi, touche moi , suce moi fort ! »

Le cœur battant , son bas ventre ayant plus que réagit à cette demande explicite , il attrapa Severus par les épaule et le plaqua contre l'étagère , prêt a assouvir les désirs du maitre des potion .

Sans douceur , il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , les mordant quand un coup de genou dans son entrejambe le fit tombé à genoux .

« Black qu'est que tu fou , tu voix pas que je suis occupé , cria Severus en fixant son portable , et merde sa a raccroché ! »

Sirius leva les yeux et tomba sur le fil du kit piéton de Severus.


	3. Sort

Un sort appelé Amor .

Sirius préparait le diner ,bavardant avec entrain ,avec celui qui partageait, depuis cinq ans, sa vie .

Severus n'était pas bavard de nature mais depuis quelques jours c'était encore pire .

« Tu savais que Ginny était de nouveau enceinte , c'est Harry qui me l'a dit au téléphone .»

Il chassa du revers de la main une mouche qui le dérangeait .

« Oui je sais , surement encore un autre , mais que veux tu , sa doit être dans les gênes Weasley.» fit il en goutant une bouché .

Sirius éteint le feu et sortit de la cuisine rejoindre Severus encore planquait dans le salon .

Une vague d'émotion lui serra le cœur en le voyant .

« Je t'aime tellement ,je sais pas se que je deviendrais si tu venais à me quitter.

Je sais , je te jetterai un sort et comme dans les contes, tu t'endormirais.

Et d'un baiser, je te réveillerais , et en me voyant ,tu te rendrais compte que tu m'aimes à la folie .

Oui, je sais ,je suis trop mielleux.»

Un silence agréable se rependit dans la pièce que le rire un peu fou de Sirius brisa .

« Et dire que tu as , à un moment , voulu me quitter pour rejoindre ce salopard de Lucius . »

Sirius lui caressa la joue quand on sonna .

« Je reviens . »

En souriant se dirigea vers la porte ,et fut surpris d'y voir un Auror .

« Monsieur Black , je vous arrête pour le meurtre avec usage d'un Sortilèges impardonnables de Monsieur Snape Severus. »


	4. Enfants

Une naïveté d'enfant.

Severus tendit à son amant une tasse de café et s'installa au fond de son fauteuil .

«Dans trois mois ,on va avoir des enfants .»

Sirius qui était plongé dans son roman sursauta .

« Hein !quoi mais comment ? »fit il en renversant son café.

« Sirius , tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien ! c'est plutôt toi ! , comment peux tu être aussi calme ? »

« Sirius c'est que quelques enfants ! »

« Que quelques enfants !, tu rigoles ? Oh Merlin , des enfants! . »

Severus se leva pour vérifier la température du Griffondor.

« Je suis pas malade , c'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire attention à toi , Pompom, faut qu'on aille de suite la voir . »

«C'est urgent même ! »fit il ,sarcastique .

Sirius prit son amant dans ses bras .

« Je me disais aussi que tu avais prit un peu de poids , et moi qui croyait que c'était simplement dû au bon plat mijoté de cette chère Molly . »

Severus pâlit légèrement et le repoussa .

« Excuse moi ? , tu me trouve gros !»

« C'est normal , soit pas aussi fâché , quoi que sa doit être les hormones qui te travail .» finit il en rigolant alors que dans un claquement de porte Severus était sortit .

L'air rêveur Sirius mangeait au coté de son vieil ami Remus.

«Tu savais qu'on allait avoir des enfants bientôt à Poudlard ? »

«Tonk est enceinte ? , félicitation ! Severus aussi !»

« Qu'est que tu racontes ? , Dumbeldore organise simplement des portes ouvertes . »


	5. Réalité

réalité alternative .

Sirius allait dormir quand on frappa à la porte ,de son chalet au canada .

Devant sa porte , Severus , trempé jusqu'au os , son corps musclé , transparaissant sous sa chemise blanche de façon obscène .

« Black ... »

« Snape , qu'est que tu fout ici ? »

« Je me balade ça se voit , bon tu me laisses entré ou quoi ? »

« Pas envie mais je suis pas un salopard comme toi donc ... Entre. »

Sans comprendre Sirius se retrouva plaquer contre le mur , son ennemi très près de lui .

« Je peux t'em...prunter des fringues et ta douche ? »

« Oui … à gauche. »

De façon presque surréaliste, il regarda Severus se dévêtir ,complètement, face à lui ,avant d'aller vers la salle de bain et s'y arrêter :

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Sirius ne se souvint pas d'avoir répondu mais quand il ouvrit la bouche une langue se faufila entre ses lèvres alors qu'il était contre le mur carrelé de la douche .

« Si tu veux arrêter , dis le tout de suite. »

Sa voix était chaude , alors qu'une main experte le convaincu de continuer .

Une morsure dans le cou , une caresse explicite sur son flan gauche, une érection se frottant lascivement contre la sienne . Des mouvement de bassins rapide lui faisant tourner la tête et cette douce douleur intime .

Sirius se tourna , les mains plaqué sur le mur , haletant , jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui, près à le recevoir en lui , son membre à son entrée .

«Sirius , il est midi , réveille toi . »


End file.
